


鹰巢

by Sonata12315



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Haytham Kenway, Haytham Kenway Lives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonata12315/pseuds/Sonata12315
Summary: 乔治堡一战后，海尔森没有去世，被他的儿子，Alpha伴侣接回了达文波特家园。在这样一无所有的情况下，他尝试着接纳他。有ABO里Omega发情期会筑巢的梗。





	1. Chapter 1

1782年 6月  
在清醒的三个月后，我重拾了记日记这一老习惯。  
笔记本是康纳带来的——他拿来的时候，吞吞吐吐，将这本样式同我先前用过的大同小异的本子放到床头柜上时，我就知道他已经把我先前的记录读了个遍。  
“等你再好些了，可以坐起来写日记。”康纳说，坐在床边低着头，一边说一边掰着自己的手指。  
“我现在也能坐起来，康纳。”打定主意要做世上最惹人烦的伤患，我没费心掩盖语气中的不耐烦——这小子给我带来的麻烦已经够多了。如果他想寻找他在我旧日的日记里那个父亲的形象，他就要失望了。  
康纳的神色僵硬了一下，抿了抿唇，短促地点点头：“那就好。但不要下地。”  
紧接着，他站起身往外走了两步，又折了回来，在我的床边俯下身，吻住了他父亲的嘴唇，在我能够咬或是推开他之前退了回去，快步走了出去。随后，门外传来一声掉进草堆的闷响，只留下我在Alpha辛辣而潮湿的气息中喘个不停。  
是的，这是我在先前的记录中不敢，也不能记下的——我，海尔森肯威，前任圣殿骑士殖民地分册的大团长，是一名Omega。一名被他的亲生儿子标记了的Omega。而康纳，我的刺客儿子，就像任何一个原始社会的Alpha一样，愚蠢又野蛮地把他受了重伤的配偶困在了一个树屋里。  
两个星期之后，我总算恢复到可以下地走路。但我能走的路也不过是树屋里的那么一小片空间，更不要说每当大风刮过，整间屋子都在轻微摇晃。于是我按圈走，用我走过的圈数来计数，测量我体力恢复的程度。当我实在是过分地疲乏，已经累到不能够察觉到树屋的轻微晃动时，我会向窗外眺望，等着我的体力恢复，等到那无时无刻翻滚着的绿色浪潮终于使我感到被包围，被淹没时，再继续行动。  
待得日落西山，就会有马蹄声由远及近传来。两三分钟后，腰间挂着狐狸，野兔，或是在背上背了一头鹿，甚至是一头熊的康纳会推开门，带着些许野外的血腥气息走进来。  
多么原始啊——假若查尔斯生前没有怀疑我的领导能力的话，现在也会了。  
今天是鹿。  
康纳小心翼翼地把猎物从肩上放下来，抹了把额头上的细汗，呼吸比平常急促了些，紧接着就继续卸包袱里的补给。看了一眼那头毛色丰泽的雄鹿，不知怎地，年轻人身上的热度也渐渐地漫到我的脸上。  
“这头鹿很不错。”我说。  
康纳抬头看了我一眼，又低下头来：“嗯。”  
我依旧坐在床沿，等着，看着年轻人宽阔的后背。  
“这是……我徒手猎的。”他短短地转过头瞥了我一眼，“徒手的话，不会伤到皮毛。”  
“看出来了。”顿了半秒，我又开口，“是要拿到波士顿去卖？”  
“我可以拿到波士顿去卖……如果，你不想要的话。”  
这句话让我的视线短暂地转到那头即便是死了仍旧皮毛光鲜亮丽的雄鹿身上。说实话，对于一头鹿的完整皮毛能做些什么，我毫无头绪。手枪皮套？飞刀袋？皮靴？将一整张动物的皮毛披在身上的想法掠过我的脑海。那看起来想必会会非常……莫霍克式。  
眼前的莫霍克猎人会如何同一头成年的健壮雄鹿搏斗的场景无需过多的想象就映入眼帘。  
他为什么要这样做？  
我的喉咙突然有些发干。答案不言自明。  
也许他确实是想做一副手枪皮套呢，海尔森。我在心里这么敲打自己，开口时清了清嗓子：“我会收下的，康纳。谢谢你。”  
康纳整个人像被抽了一鞭的陀螺一样地转过来，同时暴露了他早就不在整理补给的事实。他一瞬间看起来像要摇尾巴，或者是扑过来，或者是两个同时做，假若他有尾巴或者是手上没有拿着猎刀和一个铁碗的话。  
“我得给它放血。”他有些局促地挠了挠头。  
“你就不能在下面先处理好？”我有些恼怒地叹了口气，有些摇晃地站起身来。“碗拿过来。既然你要在我的房间里放血，总得有个人保证不会洒得满地。”  
“我就是想拿上来给你看看。”康纳有些不满地争辩道，视线犹疑地看着一眼我还打着绷带的左手后，把碗朝我的右手边递了过来。  
当晚他要了我。  
事情的发生有种原始社会式的按部就班，他打来了上好的猎物，我收下了，同他一起处理，那就是我认可了。在这个封闭的，无人可指摘的，几近与世隔绝的地方，我认可了他。  
康纳的动作比起前几次要有耐心得多。我们第一次在那个废旧的教堂里碰面，触发了连结效应的时候，他留下的淤青在我回到纽约之后许久都没能消退。但这次，他稳定而温柔地进出，好像在用他的器官给我按摩。但这并不等于这场行事不热烈，恰恰相反——这小混蛋每动一下，树屋就嘎吱嘎吱地响，前前后后地晃起来，他不得不把我紧紧地抱住，按着，才能防止我挣扎起来。  
“父亲。”他咬着我的耳朵，灼热的气息打在我的耳畔。Alpha的信息素无孔不入地灌进我的四肢百骸，我在因为恐高而面色发白，手心冒汗的同时硬得发疼，前面后面一刻不停地流水。康纳就这样压着我，一只手揉着我的下身，攥着他父亲的根部，另一只手四处游移。现在，他的手捏起了我的胸前的凸起。“您想要什么？”  
“该死的，康纳——别——别在这个时候，这样叫我。”我的声音完全沙哑了。那粗大一下又一下地碾过我的内壁，叫我浑身发软，又忍不住往他怀里靠。  
“好，rake:ni。”康纳再用力地顶了一下。我克制不住一声呻吟。“rake:ni……你想要什么？”  
这还不明显吗？“更深，更用力……”  
他又咕哝了一句莫霍克语，就开动起来。这回，树屋抖得更厉害了，但我已经没法在意，变调地呻吟起来，在他捅进我的内里时痛得尖叫，在他的结顶开我的子宫时颤抖流泪。他咬住我颈后的腺体，把一波又一波的炙热射进来，射的时候还无意识地往前顶，害我已经被碾得发软的四肢又克制不住地颤抖起来。康纳，这个小混蛋，在咬着我脖子的时候尽说些什么好舒服，好乖，听话之类的胡话——生理上的构造让Omega被自己的Alpha拿捏住那一小块时就温顺无比。他像野兽一样舔着自己的咬痕，我累得连转头的力气都没有，但仍旧在他吻上我的唇时热烈地回应。沉浸在这种温热的，满足的，喜悦的平静之中，我终于得到机会来短暂地忘记，究竟是谁在我的颈间烙下了更深的一处伤痕。  
但更多的时间里，我是清醒的——我必须要面对毕生心血毁于此人之手的现实。又过了两周，我的手总算有了些力气，能一个人坐到屋檐上，总算看清了这间树屋的构造——当然是架在粗壮的主干与分叉间而不是浮在树冠上——也不必从一扇窗内窥探开拓地的景色。更准确地说，是达文波特家园。  
阿基里斯·达文波特的庄园建在一处缓坡的最高点上，再往后便是悬崖，放眼望去是一片峡湾，是传说中的“北海幽灵”，天鹰号的停靠处。尽管我不通航海之术，但也与船颇为有缘——不知道曾经停靠过在此处的刺客战船有多少艘沉没在皇家海军的炮火之下，在教团利益仍与王国一致的时候。不过嘛，我现在也难以将自己算作是英国人了，毕竟，一个死人，一个没有身份的人能有什么国籍呢？  
然而，我还没来得及感到乡愁，就被打断了。  
“喂！”  
树底下站着一个女人。她喊完后，又捡起地上的一小块石头朝上扔，像个罗密欧要吸引朱丽叶的注意力，“喂！”  
树屋底部哒地响了一声。这位淑女的力气真是可敬。  
两下石子后，她终于消停了——我并不担心她能看见我，依我旧日里派出的人手在开拓地的伤亡率来看，在树上匿踪应当颇有成效。谁想到，紧接着，我面前的树叶开始悉悉索索地动了起来。  
那个女声再响起时已经就在我的身后。  
“喂！你醒着呀？”普普通通的殖民地口音。一身猎人装束，猎刀别在腰间，头发束在脑后，她以一种我难以想象出现在任何一位我曾见过的白人女性能做出的姿势倚在两根树杈之间，背后还背着一卷看不清的包裹。她瞪着我。“看你精神头也没有康纳说的那么差嘛。刚才怎么没反应？”  
“你也早安，女士。”我语气平静。不管康纳到底对他的这些农户猎户们说了什么，说了多少，现在都不是发作的时候。“看您一路爬上来不像是只为了察看我的反应的。有什么事吗？”  
“当然不是。康纳让我把这个送上来。”女猎人将那一个大包裹扔了过来，海尔森勉勉强强地接住了，只听得一阵兵零乓啷的响声，沉得很。“他说他要出海，一个月才能回来，还说我把话带到了就行。”  
包裹里是一把剑，一柄枪，还有我的袖剑。另外还有一些旅人才会带上的干粮，以及一小袋钱。  
“哦。那个——康纳他可能只是——让你有点趁手的东西保护自己。然后，呃，让你可以会去跟朋友或者家人什么的报个信？”女猎人的语气突然小心翼翼了起来。“康纳他——他不是那种会随便带Omega回来的类型。”  
“可不是吗。”我说完后没再搭话，那姑娘自觉无趣，荡着树枝走了。这年头连白人姑娘都会爬树了吗？  
将袖剑套在左手上，护腕堪堪套住还打着绷带的手，我忍着痛轻甩一下手腕。袖剑无声而致命地滑出，刃尖打磨得比我在乔治堡一战之前还要锋利。  
那一瞬间我只想用这该死的袖剑把我脖子里那个让我疯狂地感到思念与渴求的部位割除。


	2. Chapter 2

1782年 7月  
我爬下了树。  
对于一位年近花甲的老人来说高兴成这样明显不太合适，但仍旧，这是个值得在私人记录中抛洒笔墨，大书特书的重大成就——那小混蛋的树屋没法再困住我了。  
现在困住我的是我右小腿的脱臼以及我摔落时一声惊呼吸引来的一群村民。  
显然米莉恩，那位女猎人，得到了某种旨意，这段时间来一直在树屋附近晃荡。在我的腿与地面着地的一瞬间她就冲了过来，不由分说地把我拉到了一间旅馆里，还叫了医生，尽管我坚持没事——并且事实如此，我受过比着重得多的伤，但死神仍然不肯把我这把老骨头收走。  
莱尔医生对我这种态度明显是嗤之以鼻。“向您保证，先生，再从那么高的地方往下跳一轮，我保管只有死神才能给你接好骨头了！”他的助手，戴安娜女士，则在一旁颇不好意思地看着我。看来这位医生的暴脾气不是一天两天的了。  
在处理完我的右腿后，莱尔医生与戴安娜都离开了，米莉恩也在那之前就道别，继续她的捕猎。我稍事休整后便打算重新启程。既然康纳都已经替我打好了包袱还贴心地远行一个月之久，想必他不会介意我从他的马厩里牵走一匹马。现在启程的话，或许能在晚上到莱克星顿歇歇脚……  
“别告诉我那小子真这么干了！这他妈就是不可能啊，米莉恩，你一定是看错了！”  
“少喝醉了还嚷嚷，戈弗雷！我看得千真万确的——或许他们不是那个关系呢。康纳给了他那些东西，说不定，他也是他的一个同伴，那些神秘兮兮的同伴——”  
“不可能，米莉恩，绝不可能。你是beta，闻不出来，我可是清楚得很。从前我从没闻出过康纳是Alpha还是beta，这两天他的味道从路尽头都能闻见。还能是什么能让一个Alpha这样地宣称领地？”  
“嗤，我宁可信你的鼻子被木屑填满了，兰斯。”  
这样的争论一下把我从路线规划的思绪中打断。酒馆，永远是一个泄露消息的好地方。尽力用我一瘸一拐的腿挣扎在平衡与无声之间，我在二楼处走廊的一个角落坐下了，既能听清楼下人的说话声，又能保持隐蔽。  
好极了，海尔森肯威，用他毕生所学的潜行技巧来听一群小镇居民的八卦。  
楼下明显分成了两派：康纳与那位神秘人已经缔结了Alpha与Omega之间神圣的连结，他们这是闹矛盾了；以及康纳与那位神秘人之间只是合作关系，现在事成了，两人自然要分道扬镳。至于那位神秘的Omega，口径倒是出奇的统一：老是老了点，但风度翩翩——引用戴安娜女士的话：“身材比天鹰号上一多半的小伙子们还有型”，并且派头十足——引用戈弗雷先生的话：“一看就是那种讨人厌的英国老爷，一开口我就知道”，算不上可敬的朋友，家园的守护者，康纳的良配，但如果他俩真的能成，可能也没那么糟。  
正当我受够了这些毫无营养的八卦，准备翻窗走人时，一个之前没发过话的，温和的中年男人开了口：“不管怎样，我都希望康纳能够和这位先生能好好相处——伴侣也好，合作也罢。那位先生情况还很不好的时候，他还上教堂来听过礼拜。他……”  
我用一个轻巧的翻窗将接下来所有的闲聊关在路尽头的这间小酒馆里，重新跋涉向我先前的目的地。  
旧伤未愈，新伤又发，这一路毫不意外地漫长。一念及我这新伤是怎么落下的，嘲讽之意就不由得漫上心头。多难为情啊，北极的冰川未曾阻挡我的脚步，暴风中的桅杆也无法将我摔下，偏偏是树，这种三岁小儿攀爬娱乐的对象挡住了我。  
雷金纳德鄙视一切蹬高爬低的伎俩。而父亲——父亲恰恰相反。时至今日，回忆起他期许的目光，我心里仍旧为一个男孩为完成定下的目标来得到父辈的期许时，他能爆发出的力量与意志感到惊叹。但，极其可惜的是，征服花园里那棵歪脖子苹果树不是其中之一。我还记得当自己浑身污泥，白袜子上沾满了草屑，安静地，羞愧地走回大宅时，父亲如何抱起我，然后爽朗地大笑，笑了一整夜。  
这种嘲笑对于六岁的小男子汉来说实在太过了。  
断断续续地回忆着童年，我已经走到了达文波特庄园。这儿太寂寥了，宅邸也不像是请过正经工人来翻修过的样子，要想象阿基里斯老年时在这一个人度过并不是件难事。至于康纳——他要是还能在毁灭圣殿骑士的活动里抽出时间做庄园主，那才是我生涯中的最大败笔。但除此之外，这就是间普普通通的房屋，至少表面如此。并不像什么秘密组织的基地，来路上的鸡鸣狗吠在此处依旧依稀可闻。  
此间究竟藏着殖民地刺客的什么秘密，以至于一个建立在虚幻的，不切实际的信念之上的组织如此难以根除？我已经疲于一次又一次将这只锲而不舍的老鹰从空中打下了。就算成功，它还会再次起飞，假若失败——现在的我就是失败的最佳注解。或许现在我能一探究竟了。

出乎意料的是，达文波特庄园的门锁算不上难以破解，如果不是我的左手还使不上劲，开门的时间还能更短一些。熟练地将开锁器收回，我推开门走了进去。没什么好愧疚的——反正把装备还给我的就是这间屋子的主人。他早该预料到的。  
屋子里暗沉得很，想来是因为主人远行，窗帘都拉了起来。没费心去点亮油灯，我闭上了眼，再睁开时另一种视觉已经将我的双眼接管，世界褪色成一片温和的蓝灰。  
入门是一段短短的门廊，右手边是会客室，左手边似乎是一间书房，当中的书桌上摆着一本摊开的账本。往后走是一间厨房，刀具都整齐地摆好，墙上还挂着两条腌肉。往后是一间卧室，干净整洁，但明显很久没人用过了，木地板上浅浅的凹痕表明了房间主人的身份——阿基里斯。但房间里的小桌上还摆着一副棋盘，是迂棋。  
有趣。我观察了一会儿桌面上行到一半的棋局。这棋盘明显没有荒废。是谁在阿基里斯过世之后继续同康纳对弈呢？  
康纳，我那熊一样强壮的儿子。我见过他挥剑，斩杀，打猎，追踪，甚至见过他指挥一艘双桅横帆船在大洋之上乘风破浪。但我从没见过下棋，更不要说是其他任何……细微的，生活化的细节。他思考下一步是碰还是拖的时候眉头会像他追踪敌人时一样皱起吗？还是像酒馆里那些胸有成竹的庄家，得意洋洋地靠在椅背上？  
这样一个事实突然击中了我：我对我的亲生儿子，我的连结伴侣一无所知。我所知道的不过是个刺客，是个必须要消灭的敌人。但现在，我已经被彻底地击败，圣殿骑士们也一溃千里，教团要重新在这个新生国家扎根，所需要的时间远非我仅剩的这些年岁可及。我是个死了的人，又重新地活着——圣殿骑士北美分册的大团长已经在乔治堡一战中牺牲了。只有这小镇上的居民见过我，然而他们对我同样一无所知。在我这个年岁，也不再会有什么热潮，在之前困在树屋里的三个月里也没有。我不一定要做他的伴侣。我甚至不一定要成为一名Omega，我甚至可以不叫海尔森肯威。  
这样的认知带来的情绪如此繁而繁多，一瞬间我只觉得鹰眼中灰蓝色的波光都化作了无边无际的巨浪，几乎要将我淹没。  
鹰眼视线之中，一处亮光将我拉回到现实——是一处墙上的烛台。闭了闭眼重新回到光与影的视觉里，我走向烛台，试探地握住把手往下一拉。  
“喀喇”一声，地板层层地塌陷下去，露出一道楼梯。上层的风灌进去，里头有烛光自动亮了起来——一间地下室。准确地说，是一间密室。  
“远在天边，近在眼前啊。”我喃喃道，背着手缓步走了下去。  
然而，在十多分钟的搜查之后，我大失所望。这儿更像是一间陈列室，陈列着各式各样的刺客袍，武器，还有战利品。我手上的袖剑不在其中，我托付给查尔斯的护符也不在——我也不在乎它究竟在哪儿。最好是遗失了，或是毁灭在炮火中，或者随我那忠诚的友人一起长眠与六尺之下。但在那陈列着纪念品的书桌上，还摆着一样我再熟悉不过的事物：我的日记本。  
不由自主地，我走上前，打开了我这位知心朋友的第一页。  
“我以为自己已经对他足够了解，但直到读了他的日记，我才明白，其实我从未真正了解过他。然而为时已晚，我已经来不及告诉他，我误会了他。我十分懊悔，对不起，我很抱歉。”  
看着康纳歪歪扭扭的字迹，我几乎要笑了——多么巧合，前一秒我也在想着同样的事？而他又为什么要懊悔？我并没有死。我还好好地活着。难不成他树屋里关着的只是一个幻影？  
突然我又明白了那包行李的寓意——他不是要我走。他只是觉得我会离开他。  
心烦意乱地，我将自己的日记翻来覆去，最后下定决心般攥在手里。  
看来，无论如何，我得让这孩子再失望一次了。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
康纳回来了，不早不晚，如约而至，正好一个月。  
我看着天鹰号收帆驶入峡湾，随后一匹快马疾驰自码头疾驰而上，不一会儿年轻刺客的身影就伴随着砸在地上暴雨般的马蹄声来到了庄园之前。我在庄园的二楼，看着他松了缰绳就飞奔到树屋下，来不及喘气就往上爬。  
等待康纳的自然是一件空屋。他走出来，攀到树屋屋顶上，慢慢地蜷了起来，双手抱着自己。他在鹰眼里成了蓝色的一小团。而我在屋里，注意着自己的站位，不让他看出房屋里的一点端倪。  
我留下来当然不是为了伤他的心。但一念及我这个月里经历的种种——就让那小混蛋等着吧。这是他应得的。  
一开始，我犹豫了一会儿该是用楼下的房间还是楼上的，但这样的犹豫很快在Alpha的气息散入我体内后烟消云散了——康纳的房间里有些各式各样的，从部族里来，或是打猎途中的纪念品，十足的原住民猎人风范。而他本人闻起来就是这些事物的，充满生机的总和。  
无论我怎样不想承认，他的气息确确实实能安抚我。之前在树屋上，哪怕是夜里北风大作的时候，我也能睡个好觉。现在，离开了年轻人体温的炙烤，凭借着他被褥上那点若有似无的气息，旧伤与噩梦的折磨虽然回来了，但也不再那样频繁，我总算能勉勉强强地睡到天亮。  
总而言之，我不得不自力更生，适应这种过分闲适的农家生活。厨房里屯了不少能长时间存放的干粮，还有两罐茶叶，勉强算是能够维持。  
至于生火做饭……嗯……至少我尝试过了。  
就在我尝试开伙的那天下午，拜访的人就来了。当我听到敲门声时自二楼书房往窗外瞟了一眼，见到是一个戴着罗马领的男人，或许是那间小礼拜堂的神父，便并不在意——或许只是来找这片地的地主（是的，多么令人惊讶，阿基里斯·达文波特还真有一份对此地所有权的合法证明，现在理所当然地传到了此人最得意的学徒手中）来商讨事务，没人应门后估计就会离开。然而，那敲门声依旧孜孜不倦，彬彬有礼，似乎没有一点着急的迹象。  
“您好，肯威先生。”那个神父开口是软化了不少的英国口音，眉眼慈祥，一副神职人员的派头。“我是这儿教堂的神父，提摩西。”  
我挑了挑眉。“下午好，提摩西神父。有什么我能帮到您的？”  
“啊，不是什么大事。只是路过的人说康纳的屋子里失火了——我们一开始以为是天干，马厩里的柴草自燃了起来，后面来的人又说烟已经停了。我知道康纳出海去了，就想到可能您还就在这儿——就来看看究竟有没有事，需不需要帮忙。”  
确实是柴草着火了，只不过不是马厩的。“您费心了，这儿没什么事。”  
“那就好。”提摩西神父和善地笑了，点点头。“总之，小镇上的人都欢迎你，肯威先生！我们相当热情好客，更不要说您是康纳的家人了。有什么能帮上忙的，只要开口，我们一定帮。”  
他的话使得我不由得眯了眯眼，多年来身居高位对我见微知著的能力的锻炼再次浮上心头。不动声色地，我同样报以礼貌的微笑：“康纳同您说了我的事？”  
“啊，这个，康纳……他倒也没怎么说。”这个中年男人不好意思地咳了一声，尴尬得都快要到地底下去了。这么和善的一个神父是怎么一路传教到这种深山老林里的？“冒犯到您的话真的非常抱歉——只是传统来说，Omega与Alpha连结之后，就冠夫姓了。我也只是为了方便称呼……那，先生您是？”  
我尽自己所能让自己的微笑不要显得太嘲讽。“奥克利。斯蒂文森·奥克利。”*  
但这位好神父还是吓着了，又或者说闲话家常同样不是他的强项，磕磕巴巴地道了别之后就快步离开。  
显然提摩西神父只是来打头阵的。接下来的几天，镇上的居民们纷踏而至，每个人都带了点东西来拜访。奇怪的是，我从没有一天将自己视作某人的配偶，更没有受过与此相配的教育，直到十四岁之前我接受过的任何教导都与精英阶层的Alpha子弟没什么两样。哪怕是分化了也没有改变，雷金纳德只是请了一位圣殿骑士的夫人，教授我如何压抑自己的情热，怎样掩盖自己的气息，以及在什么时候将之放出。可以说，世上知道我真实第二性别的人不会超过五个。但仍旧，当这些人来拜访他们以为的，“康纳的配偶”时，我竟然下意识地适应到这个身份里去，并且友善地将他们邀请进门，甚至——天啊光是写下这些字就让我感到不可思议——闲话家常。  
几乎是我身体里的每一个部分都在尖叫着抗拒。就这样吗？放弃了你经历了背叛，遗弃，谎言之后还在坚持的一切？活在毁掉你此生成果的人的屋檐下？  
我用练剑时的砍劈与穿刺将这些质问通通打散。这就是代价。这就是我活下来的代价——平平无奇，粗糙无趣的生活。  
但我没想到要付出的代价还有更多。  
自打我重拾了练剑的习惯后，每天清晨我都在地下室，对着那个假人练上几个小时。（上面挂着一套刺客袍显然对我的剑术精进大有助益）然而就在昨天早上，我一下拧转刺剑后，突然腹痛难忍。  
莱尔医生面色复杂地看着我。戴安娜端着水盆进进出出了两三轮，求知欲已经明显要让这位女士不能维持她的专业性了。  
对此间气氛实在忍无可忍，我终于开口：“莱尔医生，我总不会是得了什么比肺痨还严重的病吧？”  
他摇了摇头，眼睛在眼镜后面转了两圈，最终还是看向了他的病人：“确实是我打医学院以来见过的最棘手的毛病——但是不，远远不如肺痨严重。”  
“那就不是性命攸关的了？”  
“我恐怕，是性命攸关的事，奥克利先生。”  
我的右眼角跳了跳，右手心沁出了冷汗。“是旧伤复发了？”  
“并不。”莱尔医生再次摇了摇头，“我就直说了——这是您的身体在为生育做准备。男性Omega的子宫是在连结之后才开始发育的。他们的骨盆会变宽，来容纳他们重新发育的子宫。大多数男性Omega——基本上是所有的Omega！在他们相当年轻的时候就结合了，最多是感到下腹酸胀而已。您早年间没有结合的经历吗？任何的？”  
我的下腹又一阵绞痛。“……恐怕没有。”  
“然后您还在那里有很严重的旧伤？”  
“……是的。”  
“上帝啊！难不成您是五十岁才分化的吗！世界上任何一个Omega都不会这么对待自己！”莱尔医生已经气得吹鼻子瞪眼了。“至少告诉我您知道怎么度过发情期！”  
“发情期？我还以为我已经——”已经过了这个年龄的下半句话还没开口就不得不吞了回去，我脸色苍白地咽下再一次的痛呼。“是的，我知道。但我不确定我还能……”  
“年轻Omega们比较容易度过这段时间就是因为他们的Alpha……常常……帮他们按摩……新长出来的肌肉。而且本来这也是发情期就要到的预兆。”莱尔医生的脸上仿佛写着四个大字：“我很专业”。或者说他尽力这么做。“找一些康纳的衣服，睡前摆在枕头边，会好受很多。别难为情，这是结合后Omega都会有的筑巢现象，不这么做的话反而容易恶心，头晕，噩梦——您可能还会伴有旧伤复发。”  
好极了。前几天我一直经受着这些，现在总算找到原因了！我想要像个好病人一样向医生道谢，但也只能点点头。我已经开始感到发情期带来的晕眩了。  
“啊，对了，还有这个。”莱尔医生马上站了起来，在自己的药箱边鼓捣了一阵后，将一根中等粗细的长木棍放在我的面前。“我消过毒了，你可以用。总比厨房里的擀面杖卫生，”  
我瞪着它。“这是什么？”  
“这还能是什么？”莱尔医生一声嗤笑，“难道康纳把半死不活的你捡回来的时候还细心到帮你带一套工具吗？”

 

一回到庄园，我立马地毯式搜索康纳的衣服，成果颇丰——来回是那几套刺客袍子，那套英俊的天鹰号船长服已经被他穿走了。还有一件莫霍克族的服装，小羽毛吊坠上还带着森林的气息。除此之外还有一件囚服，来自布莱德维尔监狱——为什么他连囚服都要保存着？还有一些零零碎碎的贴身衣物，找出它们的时候我比此前任何时刻都像一位操心的老父亲。  
只不过我要用它们做的事情同父亲这个身份一点也没有。  
晚饭之后，我把所有的衣物在床上堆起来，脱下衣物叠好放在一边后放任自己倒进这堆过期Alpha信息素之中，用已经汗湿的手心握住已经情动的阴茎。  
天啊……我从来没有经历过这样强烈的热潮。仅仅是握住性器的一瞬间，一阵刺激就传遍全身，已经湿软的后穴吐出了一小滩热液。少有这样无人打扰，可以缓慢取悦自己的时刻，我撸动的动作并不急切，只是闭上眼慢慢地等，等情欲的潮水漫过我的全身。等到第一次高潮结束，床单上已经有了不小的一滩湿痕。  
气喘吁吁地坐起来，我拿过床边备好的一条热毛巾擦了擦身，赤裸着走到书房里给自己拿了一本康纳先前收集好的年鉴，回到房里倒了杯茶，悠闲地坐在床上看了起来。腹中一阵阵的胀痛在情潮中钝化了，变成一种不算难忍的热意盘桓不去。  
夜渐渐深了。半睡半醒之间，有人在扯我的脚。  
“嗯……？”我咕哝了一声，还来不及反应，整个人就被攥着脚腕扯到了床的边缘。扯着我的人——一个高大的，散发着浓烈Alpha气味的阴影，野蛮地分开我的双腿，站在床边便插了进来。  
“康纳……？你回来了？”一声呻吟呛在喉咙里，我艰难地喘过气来，断断续续地喊他的名字。但那个黑影没有回答。他只是操干起来，用绝对的蛮力把我的腿折了起来搭在他肩上，双手带着能留下淤青的力道攥住我的腰，一下一下拉着我往他的粗大上撞。  
“怎么回事？”莫名的焦躁引得我伸手去碰他，却被躲开了。“我都等你回来了……发什么脾气？”  
他依旧不理，只是埋头干事。很快的我也没了脾气，想问也问不出口——只要我一张嘴，流出来的不是津液就是呻吟。他的大肉棒狠狠地干着我，一下一下撞进最里面去，龟头顶着我从不知道自己还有的深处碾磨，挤着里面的淫水咕啾直响。就这样被操着，我的阴茎已经沉甸甸地贴着我的小腹。下意识地想要释放，我伸手去要抚摸，又再一次被打到一边。Alpha甚至还愤怒地低吼起来。  
紧接着，天旋地转般，我被换了个姿势，整个人面朝下跪在床上，翘着流水的屁股被他干。阴茎在每一次他干进来的时候擦过床单，带来酥酥麻麻的慰藉只让人更加欲求不满，我几乎是难以忍受地哭喊了起来。  
“康纳——康纳……求你，求你了——碰碰我的前面——”  
回应我的只有越发粗重的喘息与变本加厉的操干。最终，尖叫着，我射了出来，浑身发抖，后穴激烈地收缩着，情液潮水一样涌出来。就在这时，他掐住了我的脖子，指甲深深地嵌到我的伤口里。我晕了过去。

 

等我醒来时已经是第二天的中午。本就稀薄的衣服堆四散在地上，床单全都浸湿，我的小洞里还插着那根木棒。我下意识碰了碰自己的脖子，长出来的新肉依旧好好的，没有任何痕迹。  
一切都只不过是梦。  
疲惫地坐起身抹了把脸，我站起来把那可怜的几件刺客袍捡了起来。我的这个“巢”实在是太小，太易碎了。  
接下来的几个晚上无不如是。梦中的康纳依旧沉默，但有时粗暴，有时又温柔得可恨，慢悠悠地吊着我，不肯让我高潮。淫乱的一周就这样过去了。热潮期过去的一大早我就把所有的衣服床单全洗了，晾了出去，拒绝再去回忆这一周来的种种。  
一个月很快就过去了。真正的康纳终于回来了，以为我离开后已经吊在树屋上好一会儿了。慢悠悠地泡了杯茶，我把正对着树屋方向的窗用力地，支呀一声推开，看着那个小白点一下惊醒后忙不迭地冲了过来。

 

*在遗弃里提到的，海尔森母亲特莎肯威娘家的姓，斯蒂文森-奥克利。这里就化用成海尔森的假名啦


	4. Chapter 4

4  
事情在康纳回来后变了很多。  
最为明显的，我晨间的剑术练习有了同伴。康纳是个杰出的战士，用未开刃的钢剑一样像他使着战斧时那般轻巧快捷，只是步法上实在错漏百出。这个，考虑到他的老师情况，也情有可原。  
然而，每当我将他撂倒，再暗示了这个再清楚不过的道理来安慰他后，这个年轻人总是像世上任何一个他的顽劣的，不肯听进父母话的同龄人一样，咆哮着站起来，要求再比过，好像我侮辱了他似的。证明他偏执的最好方式就是再次将他击倒，而我对此乐此不疲。  
一天，在再一次被我过肩摔抡在地上后，康纳气喘吁吁地开口：“父亲。我有一件事想不明白。”  
我的头上也出了层薄汗，掏出手帕擦了擦后转身去把剑收起来。“怎么？”  
康纳仍旧躺在地上没有起来，躺在地上看我，一副若有所思的样子：“嗯……你虽然老了，但还是很能打。而且也很敏捷，快速。你的腿是很有力的。协调能力也很不错。”  
“噢？今天怎么突然想起来夸奖你的老父亲了？”  
“那为什么你不会爬树？”  
我转过头去看他。他仍旧那样舒展在地面上，好像石板的冰凉不曾有一丝一毫沁进他的体内，烛光合着汗水在他深棕色的皮肤上镀了一层金光。察觉到我的目光后，康纳无辜地看了回来，对于他语气中的尖刺和他身体的诱人程度都浑然不知。  
我眯了眯眼。这赤裸裸的，毫无疑问的挑衅驱使着我扔了剑就扑上去同他扭打，非叫他吃点英格兰格斗术的苦头不可。  
这场格斗以我俩都洒了好些不只是汗水的体液在地上为结束。想必康纳学到了他的教训，就算没有，至少在我骑着他的时候他是不能说出什么目无尊长的话了。  
事情似乎都在往好的方向发展，我俩也不总是在争吵，不用小心翼翼回避着彼此间难以逾越的阵营差别，也能进行一段相对轻松愉悦的对话。但我清楚，还有问题需要解决。首当其冲的，就是这男孩空荡荡的衣柜。

 

“我为什么要去买衣服？”  
康纳不情不愿地挪到了门口，在我牵来两匹马的时候几乎要扒着门框不撒手了。这一幼稚的举动让我克制不住翻了个白眼。  
“因为我这么说了，因为我们已经同艾伦小姐约好了。”  
“是你同艾伦约好了——一周前我根本还在天鹰号上！”  
“但你现在不在了，所以你就要去。”  
压根懒得同他说理，我拎着他的兜帽就走，总算把这个跟父亲闹脾气的大男孩拎到裁缝店里。艾伦笑眯眯地接待了我们，把她店里的布料全都张罗了出来。康纳下意识想要上前帮忙，却被这位热心的女士一个责怪的眼神看了回来。两人在库房前低声交谈了一阵，随后这个白袍刺客板着脸出来。  
我端着艾伦家小姑娘倒的茶，舒舒服服地靠着沙发，好整以暇地等着他的提问。  
“奥克利先生？”  
好极了，开门见山。  
康纳站着，居高临下，垂在两边的手握紧了又强迫着放松。我看向他的眼睛，里面金色的光芒一闪而过——鹰眼。我好奇自己现在这幅模样在他眼里会是什么颜色。  
“是，我母亲的姓。”我瞥了他一眼，啜了一口杯中的茶——比达文波特宅子里的好多了——慢悠悠地开口，“难道你认为把我的身份公诸于世是好事？你的镇民们似乎也不清楚他们领主的真正身份。”  
“我不是什么领主，他们是朋友。”康纳的声音虽低，但斩钉截铁。“而且他们知道我叫康纳。”  
“我的同伴们同样也知道。还是说你真的天真到以为杀死了——我的几个心腹，世上的圣殿骑士就绝迹了？”我同样知道压低声音的重要性，但语气里的尖锐已经没法掩盖了。“你应该感激我，起码有个人知道保密的重要性。”  
“噢？所以你是说——”  
康纳又逼近了一步，整个身子倾了过来。我仍旧端坐着，等他听明白我难以言明的弦外之音。不出所料，他的话戛然而止了，脸上也渐渐漫上了浅红，直勾勾地盯着我看。我被他看得实在受不了，把茶杯放到一边，不耐烦地开口：“你究竟要看到——唔！”  
他猛地俯下身吻住了我，把我抱了个满怀，整个人压进柔软的布艺沙发里，吻完之后又贴着我嘴角没完没了地蹭。“我，我还以为你是想……”  
“咳——咳！”  
尊敬的，热心的，美丽的，心灵手巧的艾伦女士清了清嗓子，单手扶着衣架，促狭地看着我俩——更准确的说，是看着康纳。康纳脸上那一瞬间的表情是无价的——大男孩脸上烧得通红的窘迫实在是赏心悦目。他手忙脚乱地坐到旁边，拿过泡给他的，还滚烫的茶，一骨碌全喝了下去。  
“艾伦。”我微笑着看向她，“我们要开始了吗？”  
“当然！”这位裁缝同纽约，波士顿以及任何欧洲上流社会家族里会聘请的裁缝一样专业，眨了眨眼后就不再玩笑，开始介绍她拿出来的布料。珍珠白，米白，雪白，奶白……  
“为什么都是白色的？”康纳迷茫地开口。  
“当然是白色了！”艾伦理所当然地看着我俩，“结——”  
“叫你不要插嘴了，康纳。”我假意瞪了年轻人一眼。他乖乖闭嘴了，尽管脸上的疑惑更甚了。“我们只是置办点平时要穿的，尤其是康纳，这孩子衣柜里的东西少得可怜。”  
“噢——好，当然！”艾伦再一次用那种促狭的方式眨了眨眼，只不过这次是朝着我，一个当然还打了两个转。“那么是要成衣还是定做的？”  
我决定收回之前对她专业性的评判。

 

让康纳试过几套成衣，又量过尺寸后，我和艾伦把他打发进了更衣室。在女士的坚持下我也挑了两套，打包结账好后坐在沙发上等小伙子试他的新衣服。这场景短暂地让我想起我的童年时光——彼时我也曾像个洋娃娃一般被母亲哄劝着这套那套衣服地穿。偶尔，极偶尔的，父亲也会跟来，然后把店里摆的各式各样的帽子套到我的头上，欣赏了一番后又摘下来。  
母亲终于好奇了：“爱德华，我亲爱的，你究竟想要给咱们的儿子戴怎样的帽子呢？”  
父亲朗声大笑，对店家的白眼毫不在意：“总之不是这些俗气的。”  
现在我约莫知道他那时在想的是怎样的帽子了。看着挂在裁缝店里墙壁上的一顶船长会戴的厚边三角帽，我在心里叹了口气。  
但这短暂的低沉没能持续很久。更衣室里响起一个犹豫的声音：“Rake:ni……能进来一下吗？”  
现在我大约懂了点莫霍克语，知道那是父亲的意思，便走过去。不知艾伦是没有听到，还是没有听懂，总之仍在她的工作台旁忙活着刚给康纳定下的一套袍子。掀开帘子后，我挤进这个对两个成年男人来说太小的小隔间里。

“什么事？”  
昏暗的隔间里，康纳只穿了上身的衬衣，还有一条短裤，正艰难万分地给自己套吊带袜。黑色的丝袜紧紧贴着大男孩修长有力的腿，蕾丝变卡进大腿肌肉里，他满脸通红地看着我，嗫嚅道：“我……我不会穿这个。”  
我挑了挑眉。  
可怜的孩子，他羞得得整个人都要缩起来了。这场景诱惑着我伸出手，勾起他系得一塌糊涂的吊带又放开，布料富有弹性地，啪地一声打了回去。康纳几乎是肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，然后毫无气势地瞪了我一眼：“你到底要不要帮我？”  
“当然，我有说不帮吗？”我忍着笑的冲动，熟练地帮他整理好。他低着头看我的手，也逐渐冷静下来。“为什么你们要把袜子扎上去？一点儿都不方便。”  
“不吊起来，就滑下去。还是说你更想两腿卡着松松垮垮的袜子走路？”  
康纳思索了一会儿，随后发问：“那你也穿了吗？”  
“当然了。”我理所当然地回答了，“难道你以为我会让你穿什么奇怪的衣服吗？”  
康纳的眼神亮了亮，然后，在我还来不及反应的瞬间，他握着我的胯把我按在了隔间的墙壁上，脑袋埋进我颈间，手危险地下滑：“我想看看。”  
我立刻按住了他的手：“不行，康纳——不能在这儿。”  
“为什么不？这儿是更衣室。”他咬着我的耳垂低语道，挣开我的手去解我的皮带。“进来了就要换衣服的。”  
“没这规定——这下流话谁教你的？”我气得想笑，提膝就要往他下身踹。康纳干脆直接把我压住，让我无法施展，裤子就这么被剥去了。微凉的空气钻过我的胯间，让我下意识想要并拢双腿，又强迫着自己站直，怒视着他：“那你现在看到了。别再压着我。”  
“我不。”他摇了摇头，压根没有看的意思，仍旧孜孜不倦地在他做标记的地方舔来舔去，下腹一包硬邦邦的东西蹭着我，热度透过薄薄的蕾丝传过来，让这个本就狭小的空间更闷热起来。他的手往下，拿捏着我的臀瓣，手指沿着其间敏感的缝隙滑下，游走在我的吊带袜边缘，有样学样地勾起了吊带又放开。我的喘息一下粗重起来。  
“你不该取笑我，父亲。”他声音低沉，贴着我的耳膜隆隆作响，“你从没教过我什么东西……现在你得补偿回来。”  
面对亲生儿子的这般指控，我来不及感到愧疚，只觉得口干舌燥。“那——你来。快些做。”  
一下得令后康纳没有拖沓，捞起我的腿就迫不及待地解开自己的干了进来，在我还没完全情动的身体里操弄起来。我不得不紧紧咬着自己的下唇，双手艰难地撑着身后的墙壁。不一会儿甬道便松软了，潮水渐渐地漫了上来，我能感受到自己是怎么吸着康纳的老二不肯放开。  
只脱了一半的内裤勒着我前边，又热又涨紧得发疼，前液已经把那片布料浸湿了。  
一瞬间，周围的一切都响得可怕。背后木板吱呀作响，抽插操弄时的咕啾水声，还有我俩交缠在一起的喘息。逐渐地，康纳干得越来越快了，我能感到那根大肉棒正在我身体里越变越大，一下一下地顶着里头的嫩肉叫我浑身发抖。  
“康纳？奥克利先生？”  
艾伦的声音突然响了起来，还近得可怕，几乎就在门帘外边。“你俩进去很久了，没什么事吧？”  
康纳马上顶了我一下。  
“我——我们没事。”我一说完后就咳了两声，来掩盖自己沙哑的嗓音。“这小子不会穿吊带袜，衬衫也弄得一团糟。我帮帮他。”  
“那行！……”艾伦之后再说了什么我难以听清，只知道她慢慢走开了——因为这小子又孜孜不倦地干了起来。  
“再一分钟。”我喘着气，艰难地开口，“不然就给我滚出去。”  
康纳俯下身来，薄汗打湿了他的鼻尖，眼睛亮得可怕：“试试看，老男人。”  
紧接着，他就以一种鞭打马匹的速度干了起来，我被操得一句话也说不出来，爽得浑身发抖，整个人紧紧地贴着他的身体，咬住了他的肩膀，哭泣和喘息低低地传了出来，高潮的时候呜咽着绞紧了他。这声音对他毫无疑问是火上浇油，过不多久，他的眼睛也闭了起来，只专注着开垦他的Omega，最后一下抽插，把炙热的种子洒进伴侣的体内。  
我的腿完全酸软了。等他把我放下来，我几乎向下滑了一小段。我下身毫无疑问是一塌糊涂了。缓过来后，我扯了一件他还没来得及换上的马甲擦了擦，没好气地往人胸口一扔。“自己洗去吧。”  
出去的过程……算了，不提也罢。那些不是重点。  
重点在于，我的目的巧妙而不失尊严地达到了。尽管我知道，只要我开口，这男孩肯定连门都不用出就会心甘情愿地订购一大批服饰，然后每天在庄园里开时装秀。但仍旧……我无法这么做，无法向我的刺客儿子表达这样的请求。或许这样才好——我们两人都不应当向对方要求什么。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

康纳仍旧一无所知。  
这正合我意——我俩结合的时候我早已过了还发情的年龄，在福吉谷分道扬镳之后也没有任何神秘的，不可抗拒的力量纠缠着彼此。也许他本来也不知道Omega是有发情期的。又或许，他知道，但他接受了这个事实。总而言之，无论是哪种情况，他都没必要再知道了。  
话又说回裁缝铺之旅结束。康纳受到的冲击竟然比我更大——作为刚才发生的一切的罪魁祸首，他一点先前的野蛮气息也没有了，满脸通红地拎着衣服上了楼，衣柜一下震响，哪怕是我在一楼都听得到，又龙卷风一样地冲下来，生着闷气坐在书房里。又过了半分多钟，他总算开口：“你怎么能表现得什么事也没发生一样？”  
我背对着他，悠闲地在厨房里泡从艾伦女士店里顺回来的新茶。“该发生的已经发生了。再说——我又没有维持面子的必要，毕竟我既不是家园居民心目中和善诚恳，真挚可爱的年轻人，也不是宽容的好地主，只是个外来者而已。”  
“但是，父亲——！”  
“说到底，”我不耐烦了，原本要好好放在台面上的茶杯一下不慎磕在流理台上一声响，“你在担心什么？本来也没有什么事情发生，最多是有些不体面罢了。”  
“我还以为你们自诩‘文明人’呢。”  
这夹带着些火药味的话把我原本平和的回复点着了。“死人没什么文不文明之分，康纳。”  
“死人？我以为你现在是斯蒂文森·奥克利先生了。”康纳的语气也变得尖锐起来。“我当然明白保密的重要性，父亲。但为什么不告诉我你的决定？我已经回来小半个月了。如果我不出门的话，是不是连你用了什么假名都不知道？”  
他站起来，三步并作两步走到我身后，攥住我小臂将我转过来面向他。这时我才发现他比我还要高些，棕色的瞳仁紧紧盯着我，让人没由来地有些发慌。  
“你这是要质问我，康纳？”我紧了紧牙关看回去，也不急着挣脱，等他知趣了自会放手。“我没什么好告诉你的。”  
“你当然没什么好告诉我的，父亲。”康纳的手攥得越发紧了，我不得不用尽所有的自制力才能让自己不要下意识地一拳打回去。“毕竟你还是要走，不是吗？这不就是你瞒着我的原因？”  
“一派胡言！冷静下来听听你都说了什么，康纳，别表现得像一个失去控制的愚蠢Alpha一样！”我不由得怒了，反手挣开一下后将他推开。“你真有这么天真，以为一间树屋就能困住我？还是愚蠢到认为你的这些猎人，铁匠，裁缝朋友能挡住我？我要是真想要走，不要说我的假名，你的这些镇民连我的影子都不会看见！”  
“那为什么要瞒着我？我也想要理解成你是愿意留下，父亲，但是——”康纳欲言又止，胸膛因为怒气翻滚起伏着，最终还是说出了口。他话音一落，随即上楼取了弓箭，拉了一匹马之后就跑了出去，直到深夜才回来。厨房里只剩下一份现成的牧羊人派，我勉强升起灶台来热了热，想必是我手艺实在太差的原因，就连派最外一圈本应酥脆的面皮也味同嚼蜡。那本我原本看着的年鉴也无趣极了——一定是那个没头脑的小子成天在我周围打转才拉低了我对错漏百出的文字的容忍度。把一整夜都没能看多一行的书放在一旁，我心烦意乱地睡下了，直到闭上眼，康纳的话，也是我难以释怀的真正原因不停地在我耳边回响——  
“你永远不肯对任何人放松警惕，海尔森。看来只有死亡才能让你诚实。”

康纳，我的儿子，从来不是个善于言辞的人。但此时此刻，在我向我唯一能坦诚的对象，笔和纸的面前，我不得不承认，这不等于他不善于观察。这并非是察言观色那种玲珑，只单纯是对于事实本身的敏感。  
翻出那本被我藏起来的日记，我重新把自己写下的最后一段话看了一遍。这情景讽刺至极，也奇怪得很——世上少有人能在“死后”再读一遍自己的遗言的。是的，那是遗言，我可以大方地承认。那时我知道自己时日无多，更不打算再记录任何鸡毛蒜皮的小事了，查尔斯安排转移的船只时那两条博美是怎么呜呜哀哀地叫个不停实在没有记录的必要。我更知道自己战胜这年轻人的希望渺茫。不因为我老了，更不是因为什么心慈手软——他有信念，还有必须要打败我的理由。他年轻，虽然幼稚，天真，但一往无前，永不妥协。他把我几十年来我在这个新生国家里的布置连根拔起。他可能已经意识到了自己被爱国者当枪使的情况，但还未必明白自己曾经做过的事为刺客组织在这个新的政体的影子下抢占了多少话语权。  
我还记得他是如何在乔治堡的废墟之中站起，一遍又一遍用战斧格挡我的攻击的。活像是发怒的战神，咆哮着把我的尖酸言辞一一挡去，再以无以伦比的意志挥击向前。  
“只是你放弃了而已，父亲！是你不再愿意相信了！”  
要我承认，甚至把这些溢美之辞落于纸上就已经耗去我大半的精力了，但要同他说出来更是难上加难。重读我俩刚刚相遇时的字句，我一下重回了当时夜里披着睡袍，点起油灯对着老旧的纸页删删改改的模样——生怕叫人发现，又被本能驱使着多诉说些关于自己Alpha的一切。气味，样貌……最终我还是像个父亲一样随便写了几句，草草了事。  
至于之后，在天鹰号上的一个月里，我再没动笔。把在船长室里发生的几乎不间断的一系列艳事一一记录纯粹是不可能的。或许是那时我的身体预见到将来我俩必然的决裂从而做好了某种准备，不然我实在无法找出自己还没有怀孕的理由。  
当然，这是好事。  
再然后……也不必多说了。华盛顿或许从我与康纳的互动中读出了我俩于血缘之外的另一层联系，但无论如何，他没有用这点来对付康纳。  
一边翻看着日记，我一边回忆着过去的种种，突然发现我一直……清楚我对他的感情。也明白这孩子的好。但……要一个在谎言与背叛铺成的道路上走了大半生的人相信自己现在踏上了安全和信赖浇铸的土地，谈何容易？

我俩之间的沉默持续了一个多星期。早晨，他天还未亮就出去打猎，回来后就整理他的猎物，处理账务，中午午饭，下午同我练剑，挥击时明显地心不在焉。到了晚上，我俩发泄式地做完一轮后就睡觉。而我则是无所事事，捧着康纳先前记下的家园百科全书一处一处去查证注解。总而言之，我俩都在尽可能地避开对方。  
然而，在我做好放下自尊自傲来道歉的准备之前，这小子又要走了。而且，这次是去纽约。  
要去做什么是不言而喻了——无非是刺客的事。懒得看他对我支支吾吾，在他提出之后，我挥了挥手，示意他要走就走便是。见我不挽留，他也不再多说，收拾完行李之后连夜便向纽约进发。  
我用记录以上的这些琐碎片段来掩盖自己的彻夜难眠。

 

不多久，发情期又要到了。这一次来得更有预兆——在洗晾衣物时闻到我领口上不同往日的气味后我就知道了。小腹仍然有些隐约的酸胀，我知道这是身体里在为Alpha将要射进来的，将要长出的东西做准备。医生嘱咐说等我伤养好了就不会再有这种情况。  
我对此深表怀疑。  
当然，也有好消息，这次康纳留下了足够多的衣服让我捱过发情期。尽管我现在不想再多想到那个孩子，但我的身体确实实实在在地在渴求他——把衣物铺开叠好在床边后，就一直昏昏沉沉，不想往这个巢外踏哪怕半步。就这样，身子越来越热，皮肤与衣服之间因为发汗开始发黏，催促着我把自己剥得赤裸。而在那之后热潮仍不停歇，在失去理智之前，我依稀记得握着自己高昂的阴茎，在覆满Alpha气味的衣物上磨蹭着自己的后穴，一波一波热液颤抖着从前边后边涌出，变调的呻吟经过我沙哑的嗓子发出来。  
到了梦里，那个康纳的幻影如期而至。  
他站在窗边，静静地看着我自慰，只有空气中快要烧着的Alpha气息证明他并不是无动于衷。随后他走过来，像我之前梦到过的一样，手搭上了我的小腿。许是我准备充足的原因，他不像月前那么粗暴了。他握着我的脚踝，把我双腿分开，从凸起的骨节上一路向下吮吻，舌尖舔过我的膝弯，在大腿内侧留下一连串的湿吻。他看着我的神情和任何一个被Omega信息素迷昏了头的Alpha一样贪婪而充满占有欲，但他的动作，几乎可以说是充满爱意，顶礼膜拜一般吻遍了我的下半身。等到他的舌尖只沿着我已经泛滥成灾的小洞转了一圈，我就高潮了。快活又舒爽的高潮。像是海浪席卷了所有的理智与担忧，身体在那一瞬间被托上了一个愉悦的巅峰。  
他爬上床来，同样浑身赤裸，月光自窗外倾注到他条理分明的肌肉上，让他看起来像某种丛林里的神。 他压在我身上，让我去亲他脸上的精液和淫水，与此同时缓缓地一插到底。  
“哈啊……”我喘息着，终于被填满的舒适让我克制不住地抱紧了他。抱得多紧都没关系，总之不过是梦罢了。于是我头一回地，主动地动起了腰，索求着那根肉棒能带来的快感。“康纳……康纳……快，快动一动。”  
这个异常乖顺的幻影乐意遵从了。他扶着我的腰毫无保留地操进来，粗大的龟头一刻也不停地往我里边顶，被他操得我连腰都微微离开了床面，任由他摆弄着，然后毫无顾忌地呻吟。醒来我一定会为自己这样放荡的行径感到羞耻的。这么迷迷糊糊地想着，我夹着自己儿子老二的通道变得更紧了。  
如此反复着，伴随着年轻人越发精准用力地蹭过我的敏感点，高潮又一次来了。在我的老二颤颤巍巍地吐出了点白液后，他变本加厉地伸手撸动起来，从根部往上几乎像挤奶一样撸动，力道恰到好处地压在我能够承受的边缘，甚至一边揉弄一边往里不停地撞。我尖叫起来，生理性的泪水一下涌出了眼眶，内里抽搐着又射出了一阵淫液。这样折腾下来，我已是浑身无力了，除了在他蹂躏着我小穴时呜呜嗯嗯地小声哭喘着没有别的办法。他满脸通红，额上冒汗，瞳孔微微地放大了，野兽一般地喘着粗气，随后那根操得我淫水直流的肉棒变得更大了，顶端逐渐成结，刮擦着我柔软的内壁，最后紧紧地扣在宫口，把一波又一波的炙热洒在我发热的，最柔软的，最私密的地方。  
射精要持续快半个小时。一般的梦里到这时候我应该已经昏过去了，但这次我还清醒得很，还能感受到他把我抱在怀里，细细地亲吻我脸上的泪水和汗珠。  
这就是筑巢的Omega会有的感觉吗？即使Alpha不在身旁，也能感觉到对方同自己温存？一边想着，我一边顺从地分开双唇，再仰起头，让他一路吻下去。  
“父亲……”我一定是想同这孩子好好讲话想疯了，日有所思夜有所梦。不知怎的，他听起来有些委屈。“你又不告诉我。”  
“你自己闻不出来，不怪我。”显然我连做梦都不好意思说自己不好意思。  
“噢……”年轻人又咕哝了几句莫霍克语，随后俯下身吮住了我的乳头，牙齿沿着乳晕打转，揉捏着我的胸脯，好像我已经怀上了一样。“那假名呢？”  
上帝啊。洞察之父啊。这个梦太超过了。我从没经历过这么艰难的拷问。  
“我不……我没有想过要骗你。”我艰难地说，各种意义上地。“我只是……我不知道要怎样坦诚。”  
康纳沉默了会儿，随后吻上了我。这个吻的滋味是那么好，我的头脑自然而然地把它当做了更深一层睡眠的召唤——我沉沉地睡去了。

 

醒来时，床上只有我一个人。  
当然只有你一个人了。我对心中的失落嗤笑。  
左右没人会看见，草草地披上晨衣后我走下楼去，准备弄点早餐，没想到厨房里正散发着阵阵肉派的香气，而说好要去纽约办事的康纳正好好站在灶台边，赤裸着上身，把吃的从锅里端出来。  
不，海尔森，别对你儿子或是你儿子手里的食物流口水。  
我故作镇定地拢了拢衣领，坐到桌边，给自己倒了杯茶。“怎么突然回来了？”  
“史蒂芬把事情都处理了。”康纳拿来两个碗，舀了一碗放到我的面前。我接过来，一言不发地吃了起来。发情期对于Omega的消耗是巨大的。  
他捧着另一碗坐到了对面。我在吞咽的间隙偷偷看他——衣衫不整的，一副舟车劳顿的模样。就在我以为这次早餐就要这样沉默下去的时候，他开口了：“你闻起来不一样了。”  
我握着勺子的手抖了一下。“是吗？我怎么不觉得。”  
我漫不经心的语气显然没能让他生气。就算有，我也看不出来——这小子比以前会藏心事多了。他仍旧低头看着他的碗，兢兢业业地大口吃着早餐，并没有看向我。我清了清嗓子，再次开口：“说不定你闻到的是食物的味道——”  
“不。你闻起来跟肉不一样。”康纳终于抬起头来，猎人一样的眼睛直直地看着我，“你发情了。”  
我张了张嘴，下意识要反驳。但身下的湿黏实在让我说不出口。耸了耸肩，我把碗放到一边，哪怕自己仍是饥肠辘辘。我只想尽快结束这场谈话，然后若是他想要履行Alpha的义务——那就随他来吧。“可能是吧。那又怎样？”  
“你需要你的Alpha。”康纳平静地像在陈述一个事实。他一点儿也不激动——太反常了。难不成他昨晚就回来了？看到了我在他的衣服搭成的巢欲求不满地扭动？这样的设想让我一下无所适从起来。然而，还没等我想好怎么回应，他就放下碗，走过来吻住了我，整个人埋进我的怀里，带着笑意的声音贴在我耳边响起，“而且......你需要从现在开始学会坦诚。”  
哦。  
哦。  
我整个人僵硬了半秒。“其实你根本就没有——不，纽约根本没有什么要紧的事！”反应过来的我推开他站了起来，气得几乎要笑了。“史蒂芬夏非尔是波士顿的刺客，就算纽约出事了，也轮不到他去处理。”  
“是，我是故意的。莱尔医生告诉我你会发情了，还叫我好好照顾你。”康纳坦然地回答了，抓住我的手臂蛮力把我拖向他面前，迫使我看着他。年轻猎人过分专注明亮的目光落进我眼底，那种无所适从感越发强烈了——但他仍旧牢牢地拥着我。我不可避免地感到安心。“而我正要这么做。”  
他那属于Alpha的吻再次降临。耐心地吮着我的唇，用着比之前任何一次都要更热烈又更温柔的力道吻着我。我几乎能从他的吻里读出他的关切，他的执着，他的真心。  
或许是时候试着坦诚了。我克制不住地吻回去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外。因石墨常翻，在此备份。感谢大家对这篇文的厚爱！

“他们把你在弗吉尼亚的山庄拍卖了。”  
某一天下午，康纳状似无意地向海尔森提起。  
彼时这个老年人正端坐在书房的椅子里，右手边摆着泡好的红茶，左手拿着羽毛笔，检视着他的航海日记跟这趟下来的账本，一副银框眼镜松松地挂在男人挺拔的鼻梁上。海尔森听完后只是嗯了一声，一副全不在意的样子，好像康纳说的是某个遥远市镇上的闲言碎语一般。  
康纳有点不耐烦了，屁股底下的椅子被压得有点翘起来。“你就不好奇一下是谁买走的？”  
“我关心那个做什么？总之不是你买的就是了。”海尔森慢悠悠地回答。  
这一下让康纳坐着的椅子翘得更厉害了，几乎是危险地吱呀响了起来。  
“你又怎么知道我买不起了？”  
海尔森听完后眼皮动了动，好像是要翻个白眼，又压了下去。他抬起头瞥了一眼这个不服气的大个儿Alpha，笔尖他正在看着的账本。“你口袋里装得下多少个铜子儿，我还能不知道吗？你这一整年都呆在开拓地安心地打海狸的话，勉强买得下我那宅子的两层楼吧。”  
椅子腿有些泄气地垂了下去。年轻人闷闷地应了一声，拉起兜帽把脸罩了起来。  
海尔森懒得理他，继续看手里的账单。航海日记里没什么好看的，眼前年轻人的文学素养几乎为零，打到杀人鲸这等惊险刺激的事给他一记也只剩下：“杀人鲸，很大。用了五条鱼叉。福克纳先生说留久了会坏，于是我们在下一个港口把它卖了。”白鲸，独角鲸也是同理。海尔森已经习惯直接跳到他对货物买卖的记录上来了。  
自打某一天海尔森无意间看见康纳咬着笔头算账，就心血来潮地翻了两页，找出年轻人漏记来了的几乎两趟船上带的熊皮地毯后，这家的主人就再没有碰过自己的账本，更不要说真实地碰到大数目的钱了。当然了，年轻刺客乐得清闲，本来规划海上运输队也不是他的长项，好在这些年都顺风顺水，不然可能要赔个底儿掉。打那之后，康纳一下船，回到达文波特家园，总是倒头就睡，精神头还行的话就去喂马，用他自己语言同马厩里的好姑娘们说悄悄话。要是心情很好的话，还会光着上身在书房里转来转去，找各种理由在海尔森面前进进出出，除了把他按在桌子或者椅子里好好地亲上一轮绝不消停。  
这回倒是安静。他抬起眼再偷偷看了康纳一下。年轻刺客有些泛黄的白色兜帽罩着脑袋，但是看那一点一点的样子，估计是枕着自己胳膊睡着了。一时间海尔森不知道是该跟他好好地说会儿话，还是该把人叫醒到床上睡。空气里没有一点儿他平常咄咄逼人的气味，睡着的大男孩趴在椅子上，像是温顺的大型犬。  
海尔森看了一会儿，只觉得脸上有些发热，又低下头去看已经停在同一页过久的航海日记。就在这时，他发现了不对劲——一项不在计划之上的购进。  
“你到我庄园里去买了什么？”海尔森皱了皱眉，问道。  
椅子上的康纳弹了一下，惊醒后立马坐直了，揉了把脸后才反应过来自己父亲刚才问了什么：“嗯......不是就，我刚才说了，他们拍卖了。里面还有一些杂物之类的......比如武器室里的武器——我去挑了一把。”  
海尔森一听，只觉得自己脑门上的青筋都要跳出来了：“你，北美刺客兄弟会的导师，到一个明显是由圣殿骑士组织的，前圣殿骑士大团长的故居的拍卖会上买了一把他生前用过的武器？你有意识到那里面的所有人都以为是你杀了我吗？你就不能使个手下去办——不，为什么你会异想天开到要这么做？总不过是几把剑罢了！”  
“我是让弗吉尼亚的兄弟们办的。”康纳也有些不高兴了。他坐直了，双手环胸，鹰喙一样的兜帽尖挡住了他的视线，整个人紧绷的姿势一瞬间让两人回到之前。“不然呢，你更希望我去偷窃你的英国兄弟吗，父亲？”  
“那本来也是我的东西，怎么算偷。我的遗嘱也没写把财产捐给给不列颠宗——不，别转移话题。”海尔森放下了笔，灰蓝色的眼睛隔着镜片望向康纳。哪怕面前这个男人已经快六十了，身上披着自己猎来的皮毛做成的绒毛边暗红色睡衣，灰色的头发也松散着，他的眼神依旧让年轻人有种被审视的感觉。“为什么？”  
康纳盯着他，抿了抿唇：“我只是——以为你会想要。就像我会想带着我的战斧一样。”  
海尔森叹了口气，绷紧的肩膀放松下来：“康纳——我也不想让你失望。但我不得不告诉你，那个武器室里放的刀，剑，火枪......大多都是别人送礼送来的。我用的也不过是普通的英式长剑而已。”  
“噢......哦，好吧。”  
看着大男孩站起来，慢腾腾地把椅子放回原位的动作，海尔森不由得轻声笑了：“但我也不是不喜欢。那些人送的东西也不全都华而不实。你放在哪儿了，还在天鹰号上？”  
“是。他们还在码头卸货，我提前回来的。”不知怎么的，康纳在说完这句话后又安静了一会儿，再开口时竟然扭捏了起来。“我放在船长室里了。如果你忙完了的话……”  
“如此贵重的货物，不亲自取货怎么行。”  
海尔森慢悠悠地回答，心里不由得有些想笑。这小兔崽子打得什么算盘已经昭然若揭了。没料想他正站起身来，抬手准备把眼镜摘掉的时候，康纳快步走上前把他的眼镜接了过来，收在了口袋里。  
海尔森挑了挑眉：“怎么，你连一副老花镜都要为难？”  
康纳一脸严肃，好像完全没有一点脸红：“你也说了，是贵重的货物，看的时候仔细一点才行。”

 

验货的时候当然是仔细不了的。  
船长室的门一关上，他的手就被反剪到了背后，面朝下上半身按倒在了进门那张小桌上。海尔森都记不清自己的裤子什么时候被脱下来的，也记不清楚自己的鼻梁上什么时候架了一副眼镜，只知道现在自己的Alpha已经牢牢地嵌在了自己身体里，以及他每每转过头去看向自己的伴侣时镜面总是模糊着一层水雾。  
这学坏了的，索求无度的，目无尊长的小混蛋。海尔森一边在心里咒骂着，一边喘着，每一声都模糊在Alpha捂在他嘴上的大掌里——无知无觉的天鹰号船员们还在尽职尽责地扛着烟草，朗姆酒上上下下，搬空她的货仓起码得到今天晚上了。  
而康纳会证明自己的精力远远不止坚持到今晚而已。  
等到年长者的后颈都被白色的不明物标记过一次之后，年轻的船长总算乐意把人抱起来放到床上，又手忙脚乱地找水喂给他，让对方好好休息。海尔森整个人还滚烫着，omega的香气不停地从他身上冒出来。康纳一边摆弄着父亲还没恢复力气的四肢，一边欣赏着这番风景，只觉得对方今天的味道格外好闻，平时清冷的香气里带上了一丝之前没有过的暖意。说不定是这趟航海太久的原因。  
“现在。”海尔森开口，嗓子还哑着，“是时候回归正题了——去，取我的剑来。”  
康纳应了一声，打开压在航海图面上的深色丝绒盒子，出乎海尔森意料地没有直接拎着剑柄就走过来，而是端端正正地，把盒子捧起来后走到床边。就在海尔森以为自己的眉毛没法挑得更高的时候，站着思索了一会儿的年轻人，半跪下来，双手前送，将泛着寒光的钢剑送到他的身前。  
海尔森一瞬间看向剑的眼神让康纳内心中身为刺客的那一部分发寒，而与之相应的，他身为战士的那一部分暗暗颤栗起来。他看着年长的男人将剑拿了起来，在烛光下细细地观察着剑锋，剑刃，随后轻巧地挽了两个剑花。那是一柄钢制短剑。海尔森抖动手腕的方式康纳并不陌生，不过是最基础的转剑，精巧的剑身使得操纵这柄利刃所需的技巧大大降低了。但仍然，那段锋利的金属在年长的男人动作起来的一瞬间就成了对方手臂的延伸，哪怕对方脸上的表情只能用漫不经心来形容。  
“那么，你喜欢？”康纳问的语气里带上了点小心翼翼。  
“这本来就是我的东西，当然喜欢。”海尔森瞥了他一眼，神色柔和下来。“你知道送给别人剑有什么含义吗，康纳？”  
康纳诚实地摇了摇头。  
“本来也没什么含义。只不过，在中世纪的时候……要是一位战士向领主献出了他的剑，那便意味着向他效忠。”海尔森说着，指尖缓缓地抚过剑脊，目光中若有所思。随后，像是为了给自己说的话做示范，他将剑搭在了康纳的肩上。“而领主要是这么做——那就是接纳了这名战士，让他成为自己的骑士。”  
锋利的剑锋贴着康纳的脖颈，迫使着他抬起头看俯视着他的父亲。海尔森发白的发丝柔顺地垂下，摇曳的烛光在他脸上留下了大片的阴影，使得这位本就喜怒不形于色的长者更是神色莫测。那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，但康纳清楚，那里面倒映的不是自己，甚至不是任何人——这是第一次，也是唯一一次康纳看到他的父亲露出追忆的神情。像是虎落平阳的枭雄在追忆旧日的荣耀。  
但还没来得及让他看清或者是感到危险，海尔森又把剑收了回去，还轻笑了一声——好像刚才什么也没发生似的——他重新开口：“我当然不是什么领主了。而你，康纳，你跟骑士还差得远了。”  
“如果骑士都像你们圣殿骑士那样，那我宁可差得远了。”康纳干脆盘腿坐下，不服气地顶了回去。  
没想到海尔森笑得更厉害了——他笑得剑都差点没握住，过了好一会儿才停下来。“是，是，差得远了。”  
康纳一直盯着他，直到这个老头自己呛到自己，咳嗽了好几声之后摇摇头停下来：“不过——嗯……确实也还有另一种含义。像是一个大家族的父亲将象征着家族权力的佩剑传给他的长子。现在没人这么做了，至少在美洲没有。”  
接着，康纳就靠在床边，听着海尔森絮絮叨叨地讲一些关于剑的事。关于剑的历史，著名的剑，还有东西方剑的一些不同。海尔森的声音很好听，在他不想着嘲讽或是讥笑的时候就像尤其好听。他也是像那些英国老爷一样拖长了调子说话，但从不让人感觉拿腔拿调，而是有种天生的风度。而现在这样，他的声音放低了，像是一条安静的河流慢慢地流过人的耳畔。康纳听着，只觉得自己是这大河上的一条小船，随着流水平稳地往前走。就这样，睡意渐渐爬进了年轻人的脑袋里头，直到父亲的一句话将他惊醒。  
“曾经，我的父亲也给过我一柄短钢剑，无数次地救我于危难之中，但我遗失了它。而现在，康纳——我也将这样一柄剑送给你。”  
康纳的头猛地弹了起来，他疑惑地看着自己的父亲：“为什么，父亲？是我要买来送给你的。”  
“上帝啊——孩子，你刚才是睡着了吗？难怪一副什么也没听进去的模样。”难以置信地摇了摇头，海尔森叹了口气。“看来对付你这个冥顽不灵的非得长话短说不可了。”  
“人们送他人剑，一是投诚，二是放权。但我现在将此剑送你，不为以上两种，也不是因为我——我对你的感情。  
“我知道自己是个差劲的父亲，康纳。我既没养育过你，也不曾对你有过任何教导……但仍就，我想要保护你。我已经无法将你从我所对立的思想中保护，我知道你已接受了你的信条，并且会为了它奋战，矢志不渝——甚至永不妥协。这是条危险的道路，并且不会，也永远不会有尽头，但我仍然不希望看到你半路倒下。”  
海尔森将剑锋调转指着自己，剑柄朝康纳递了过来。  
康纳一时无言，双手将剑接过。剑柄仍带着海尔森的体温，仿佛它的上面承载着一些更重，更炙热，也更深沉的东西，是康纳必须要珍重的。  
握紧了剑，他抬起头看向他的父亲，点了点头。  
“如您所愿。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外部分中关于船上情事的扩写。因为石墨常翻，在此补档。感谢各位的厚爱！

天鹰号在经历了长达两个月的航海后重新靠港了。按道理来说，这趟本应在一个半月内结束，但船长偏偏在弗吉尼亚停了一轮，没有任何大宗货物上下船，他们只是靠岸，收起帆来，又趁着夜色驶出去——对于船员来说这已经不是什么新鲜事了。不多久，他们的传奇船长康纳肯威总会带着些藏宝图，或是神兵利器回来——不少船员发誓自己在接舷战的时候看到这位船长抡着战斧，手甩绳镖，杀向敌船时如入无人之境，哪怕是成排的火枪齐射也刀枪不入。然而，这次的却有些不一样——船长带上来一个包裹精致的物件，胆大的船员去问了，回答得也很爽快：是特别要求的货物。  
噢，特别要求的货物。  
船员们看着航线，开始猜测这个神秘的特别收货人是谁，赌注偷偷翻了好几轮——从波士顿猜到纽约，大家纷纷认为是他们英俊又有些过分正经木讷的Alpha船长终于开了窍，知道给岸上等他的小姐夫人带点东西了——闻不到他身上的Omega香气的可以跳海去洗洗鼻子了。然而，他们一直等到回到达文波特家园。一向做事有条不紊的船长没等船停稳就跳了下去，约莫到中午，迎着一位衣着华贵的老爷走上了甲板。  
完了。莫不真是什么特别的收货人吧？船员们看着这位老爷拒人于千里之外的神色，还有那副走到哪儿都是自家地产的派头，心里打起了鼓，卸货的动作不由得快了几分。

这位收货人走进船长室后环顾四周，挑剔的目光上上下下地在这间舱房里扫了一轮，对这艘战功累累的双桅横帆船的主人在大洋上起居的地方不置一词。他朝放在桌上，压着航海图的那个长方形木盒指了指：“那就是我要的货？”  
“是的，先生。”一向威风凛凛的肯威船长似乎有些紧张，他双手握在身前，手指头搓来搓去，听到客户的话后头一下抬起来，“我们一路都有小心保存，但您要是想仔细检查的话......”  
“我当然要仔细检查。”对方瞥了康纳一眼，慢条斯理地戴上眼镜后把长形的木盒拿了过来，打开只见里头又是一个绸布裹好，打着结的的包裹。  
康纳一脸郑重：“从弗吉尼亚一路来风浪太大，我们必须保证货物的完整性。”  
海尔森看了他好一会儿，就在康纳快要心虚地自己去解的时候背过了身，手扯了扯那段紧紧缠着的丝绸，扯得年轻人的心都吊到了嗓子眼：“确实很用心......还用上了扎缆绳的结。看来这一路上风浪可真不小啊。”  
康纳不敢多说一句，只好点头，生怕被人揭露了自己的小心思。过了一会儿，等得他的客户拆包裹拆到一半时，偷偷地摸到对方身后，前胸同男人的后背微妙地贴在了一起。  
海尔森手上的动作顿了顿，但仍旧是什么也没发生似的继续。这种默许使得年轻人更加地大胆，他握住了男人瘦长的腰，鼻尖隔着人脖颈系得工整的领巾深深呼吸，多日未见让对方原本清冷淡薄的气息也变得暧昧起来。他在想怀中的人能不能感觉到正抵在股后的突起。自然，年轻人毫无忏悔之意，甚至有些烦躁地去咬人的领巾，抬手一把扯掉攥在手里。“绑得这么不结实。”  
“我又不是什么货物。”海尔森回答时语气也有些烦躁，康纳见他下意识地伸缩手腕，明显是想用已经不在那儿的袖剑把包装割破。“该死的——你都已经告诉我这是一柄剑了。难不成你从弗吉尼亚打包了一盒鸡蛋想要暗算我？”  
“不。”年轻人的声音模糊在伴侣温热的脖颈里，顺着那处的线条往下，湿漉漉的吻已经蔓延到对方的颈窝，整个人往前压，被年长的人一记肘击顶了回去。  
“别对你的客户动手动脚，肯威船长。”  
“我只是索取报酬而已——您也说了，先生，这一路上风浪很大。”  
康纳一边说着一边红了脸，心跳如擂鼓，只能庆幸这样的姿势老头不会看到他的表情，不然对方光是笑就能笑得两人没了兴致。他也不知道这句话哪儿来的，但他就是想对父亲说一些下流的，摆不上台面的话，不仅要挑战对方身为父辈的权威，还要挑战人曾经作为一个所谓上等人的权威。像是为了给自己的话做注解，年轻船长的手摸到了对方的外套底下，几乎是野蛮地扯开了马甲的扣子，炙热的手掌隔着薄薄的丝质衬衫贴到人肌肤上。  
现在他确定对方一定能感受到他勃起的阴茎了。  
像是打定主意要同他作对，海尔森嗤笑了一声，转回头隔着银框眼镜冷冷地看着他：“那您取吧。但容我提醒您，银货两讫——拿到我这把剑的下一刻我就会走。”  
出乎年长的人意料的是，年轻人埋在他颈窝里的脑袋上下动了动，手上一下也没有更越矩的行为：“嗯。那你拆吧。”  
这反应让海尔森心中一跳，但手上的动作仍旧没有慢下来，反而加快了。找到关键处后绳结不一会儿就解开了，深红色的绸缎一展开，只见里面又是一个精致的木盒。  
“怎么......”海尔森的声音戛然而止，没说出的话扭曲成了一声动物被攥住死穴的惊呼——他身后的年轻人带着能流血的力度咬住了他后颈。Alpha压制性的信息素流淌过他全身，年长的男人克制不住地呜咽起来，只觉得浑身无力，双腿酥麻。等他再清醒过来时，这个大逆不道的小子已经用那条绸布把自己父亲的双手反剪到背后捆上了。他整个人被面朝下按在桌面上，滚烫的突起顶在身后，把他卡在人与桌沿的缝隙之间。  
“别再兜着弯说话了，父亲。这一趟花的时间太久......我想你了。”康纳紧了紧父亲手腕上的绳结——这不是他今天第一次证明自己是个合格的水手了。不急着解开裤子，他让自己的突起顶着年长男人的臀缝来来回回的摩擦，手包到身下人的前边，重重地揉了揉。“看来你也一样。”  
“我不——康纳，给我放开！”  
这点挣扎抗议自然不能让这个铁了心要做点坏事的Alpha停下来。太清楚自己从前的敌人，自己的父亲会怎样发力，他按住年长男人的右肩，另一只手有条不紊地把两人下身隔挡着的衣物解开。几下拉扯后，他从自己衣物里走出来，棕色的，光裸，健壮而原始的长腿贴在海尔森身后，粗大饱涨的肉棒直直地从毛丛间立起来，嵌在年长男人的臀缝里。他磨蹭起来，意料之中地顺滑——因为身下的Omega的水已经流到大腿根了。  
“父亲……”年轻人俯下身咬住父亲的耳朵，用自己身子压住他，空出的双手一边攥着人的根部从下往上撸动，拇指熟稔地在他铃口处打转，一边伸到了后面，掰开人的臀缝，让深色的龟头拍打在Omega已经潮湿的泄殖腔口。“我不觉得在这时候放开会是明智的选择。”  
“你的船员们……会，会听到……”海尔森反抗的声音越来越小，逐渐变成了渴望的低吟。  
“我一定慢着点来，父亲。”康纳贴着海尔森的耳边悄声说道，阴茎顶部富有耐心地沿着人洞口徘徊，“我不会逼您。”  
过了好一会儿，海尔森低下头不再看他，闭上眼咬紧了唇。康纳知道这是首肯了，于是缓慢地挺腰而进。肉刃归鞘一般严丝合缝地顶进里边去，其间夹杂着两人杂乱的呼吸。这一下填满让两个人身上几个月以来积压的压力都消散了，显然海尔森更是，他已经喘匀了气，在康纳缓慢挺弄起来的时候微微抬腰来配合。  
然而年轻人的索求绝不止这么点。就在身下人放松下来时，康纳猛地加速，一下一下把人往最里面撞。眼疾手快地，他捂住了海尔森的嘴，这一次的悄声细语不再温和了：“记着，父亲，我们不能给船员们发现。”  
海尔森甚至来不及发怒，只能发出几声若有似无的呜咽来应和。他整个人都身子都绷紧了，像张被情欲拉扯着的弓，已经失去力气的双腿仍在艰难地找着着力点，脚趾头爽得全部蜷了起来，不一会儿就流下了生理性的眼泪。一下，两下颤抖之后，他的前面就高潮了，白色的精液洒在船长室的木地板上。海尔森一下咬住康纳的手指，他一下吃痛不得不放开。  
“够……够了……”他平日里一向严谨自持的父亲一开口时甚至还找不着调，喘了好一会儿后才断断续续地开口。“该死的——你给我拔出来，自己跳进海里冷静冷静！”  
话音未落，他一下发力肘击，把还没反应过来的年轻人向后挣开，摇摇晃晃地站起身来。Alpha被推倒在地面上，仍旧挺立的肉棒上全是亮晶晶的淫液。康纳也不着急，欣赏了一会儿父亲被自己操开的股间往外流水的美景后才站起来，直接把对方扑倒在了地上，再次后入。  
就在这时，船长室的门被敲响了。两个人都不约而同地僵住了。  
“船长！”是福克纳先生的声音。“这儿有个小子，说里边有矛盾。咱们的客户不满意吗？”  
“没有这回事。我俩谈得挺好的。”康纳再次动起了腰，打桩一样往里干。海尔森整个人抖了一下，咬着牙回应了：“……无需多虑，福克纳先生。”  
门外靴子踏着木板离开的声音同门内肉体拍打的声音交错在一起，这次两人都尽可能地屏住了呻吟——康纳咬住了海尔森颈肩处的软肉，炙热的气息都打在距离年长者腺体极近的地方，使得Omega的忍耐难上加难。年长男人的阴茎再一次挺立起来，无视了膝盖，掌根和手肘摩擦着地板的疼痛，直挺挺地从毛丛中立起来。  
康纳能感觉到伴随着Omega甬道的每一次吸吮，自己的阳具都变得更大一分。父亲身体里的紧致和甜蜜简直让他发疯，他无时无刻不想把这个衣冠楚楚的老男人抱在怀里，弄乱他的衣衫，用所有方式在人身上留下标记，直到对方身上覆满自己的气味才停下。或许这就是为什么神灵指引着他标记了这个从废教堂房梁上一跃而下袭击了他的圣殿骑士的原因——因为这样好闻的气味不会再有了。他必须把他牢牢地拴住，标记好，才不会让这缕好不容易寻到的清冷香味再次消散。他能听见海尔森断断续续的喘息中越来越难以抑制的细小呻吟，他能感觉到Omega内里某个柔软的地方被他撞开了门，他能闻到怀中人浓郁得化不开的气息。舔弄着人后颈的皮肤，舌面抚过那道长长的伤疤，向上攀到自己第一次留下标记的地方，康纳毫不留情地再次咬下，挺腰往里冲撞两下，Alpha粗大的结扣住了Omega柔软的内壁，炙热的精液射进年长者的子宫里。  
射精的过程还有很长。他把浑身发软的人抱了起来，托着屁股把腿缠到自己腰上，如此搂着对方坐到床上，面对面地好好亲他。海尔森已经累得没法反对了，每一波精液射进腔里都让他颤抖一下。对方难得温顺的场景让康纳忍不住把手贴在父亲的小腹上。如果他射得够多，这里会鼓起来吗？  
他决定要试一试。


	8. Definitely Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹰巢无数次炒冷饭的番外，赠文与友人所作。一个梗炒一年，实在是创作力低下......实际上是因为想要吃孕期，但是懒得再去想前因后果，就一律并到鹰巢的ABO背景之下了。其中对莫霍克族文化有诸多胡编乱造之处，万望海涵。

 

 

“我仍旧认为这是个坏决定。”

海尔森干巴巴地说，面无表情地盯着康纳手里那碗深色的草药糊。

“这是我问过欧雅妮的配方。”康纳仍旧执着地站在床边，捧着药碗盯着自己的伴侣。“就试一试，父亲。部落里许多年岁高的Omega也会用这种配方，应该能好受一些。”

“好受一些？”海尔森嗤笑出声。要真的想让他好受一些的话，当年在福吉谷，后来在天鹰号上，以及再后来回到家园的时候，这小子就应该学会管好自己的老二——他几乎要这么破口而出了，但自己鼓胀隆起的小腹提醒着他，在这件事情上，面前这个得寸进尺的小混蛋要是主犯，那自己就是一次又一次纵容的从犯。

海尔森肯威怀孕了。这风险伴随着每一个Omega的一生，但对于殖民地宗前任圣殿骑士大团长来说，这种可能性从来就没存在过——他傲慢，冷漠，杀伐果决，心狠手辣。没人会质疑从他口中说出来的任何决策，他卓越的领导能力毋庸置疑。偶有小姐夫人在弗吉尼亚几个庄园主的宴会上闻见过这位高贵的先生领巾底下浓郁的酒香，无不为之心醉神迷——大量抑制剂的摄入再加上本人在娱乐生活上堪称清心寡欲的作风，他从来都被认为是一位寡居的Alpha，别无其他。直到康纳肯威，他的亲生儿子，北美洲兄弟会仅剩的刺客大师同他打了个照面，一切就都不同了。

现在海尔森坐卧在床头，身披着酒红色的睡袍，隆起的小腹撑起一个圆润的弧度，怀里生着的那个小东西让他昏昏欲睡，他还不得不打起精神来同自家不省心的儿子斗嘴。

“真的，你能好受很多。”康纳循循善诱，尝试着坐在了床边。“我出生的时候也是这样......他们把草药涂抹在母亲的小腹上，佑提吉松就会来护佑这个婴儿。”

“对此我相当怀疑......你们的神灵或许不愿意管白人的事。”海尔森收了收腿，让康纳坐在自己身旁。他看着自己儿子恳切的脸庞，有些于心不忍，但那碗浓稠的草药还是让他转开了眼。“而且要是抹得面积很大，清理起来很麻烦。”

“不会的。欧雅妮教过我很多次，知道你不能跟我回到部落里，特地嘱咐了我应该怎么做。她还说了她也会为我们的孩子祈祷。”他的小猎人仍旧不肯放弃，伸出一只手来耐心地按摩着他的小腿。该死——这小混蛋越来越知道要怎说服他了。这六个月来没有一天他的腿不感到酸疼无力，Alpha温热又带着点厚茧的抚慰是最能让他安稳下来的良药。真要试一试或许也没什么大不了，总之不会有什么副作用......

海尔森在心里暗叹一口气，闭上眼，点了点头。得到允许的年轻人像是什么得了命令的小狼崽，眼睛也被点亮了，就差没摇起尾巴蹭到老男人的怀里。他伸手轻轻地解开Omega的睡袍，露出饱满圆润的小腹，将手覆在上面轻轻地抚摸。这一切仿佛是有魔力的——他的伴侣仍旧是那个喋喋不休的臭脾气老男人，但当他躺下，两个人的信息素融合在一起，海尔森就会不自觉地扬起下巴，露出苍白的脖颈，把自己脆弱的地方展露给Alpha看。从前，他看到的是老男人伤痕累累的身体，现在，映入他眼帘的是饱满的，盛满着新希望的小小生命。

“你还想摸多久?”

Omega冷冷的发问让康纳浑身一激灵，不好意思地挠了挠头。“我......我总得找到是从哪个位置开始。”

海尔森冷哼一声，不再管他。康纳也不敢造次，只瞟了一眼老男人胸部仍旧被睡袍遮掩着的部位，就低下头开始照着族母说过的花纹在老家伙的小腹上细细描绘。他默念着佑提吉松，默念着神灵的名字，请求她们护佑自己的子女。他不是个多么细致的人，但此刻他认认真真地画着，就如同当年在浅滩边第一次照着金苹果中的预兆勾勒出刺客的符号。

不一会儿，小腹上的草药就画好了。舒缓安静的过程让孕期嗜睡的老男人闭上了眼，康纳踌躇了一会儿，轻轻地把人胸口上的睡袍也解开。深红的布料滑下，露出隆起的两侧小山丘——他的Omega涨奶了。几个星期之前，他发现床上有深深浅浅的水印，但海尔森对此闭口不提。现在看来，他的胸部如此鼓胀，乳尖也因为压力顶起，浅粉色的顶端在微凉的空气中颤颤巍巍，一点透明的，带着点白的乳汁正好冒出尖端。他忍不住伸手去轻轻一碰——

“你在干什么？”海尔森冷不丁打断了他。老男人不知什么时候醒了，解开的灰白色头发散落在肩头，灰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着康纳的一举一动。

“胸部也有要画的花纹。”小刺客厚着脸皮开口，食指指尖按在了乳头上，绕着圈揉弄起来，“用来保佑Omega奶水富足。”

老男人的身子下意识地一颤，咬着下唇咽下一声呻吟。他恶狠狠地盯着康纳，想要伸手去把这小混球赶下去，却被Alpha眼疾手快地按住：“那——也不是你这么个画法。你给我下去。”

“确实不是，但也不用，父亲。”康纳直接把老男人的两只手都按住，伏在人身上用嘴含住了男人一侧的乳房，“你的奶水已经多得都涨出来了。”

“该死的，康纳......”海尔森低喘一声，咒骂起来。他早该知道这小子不会就这么善罢甘休。但他也没法否认这些天来自己涨奶了的事实——他尝试过挤掉一些，但它们只是越挤越多，更别提每次挤奶时胸部奇怪的触感......一切都让这个昔日高高在上的老男人感到羞耻无比。但是现在，康纳揉弄着他的乳房，吮吸着他的乳尖，这一切都在羞耻之余往他的下腹添了一把火。他能感受到奶水流出自己的乳房，被自己的儿子吸进嘴里——这层禁断的关系更让他感觉自己是在给自己的儿子哺乳。不一会儿海尔森的呼吸就变得急促紊乱，咬着牙关才没让呻吟泄出口中。但年轻人越是吮吸越是往前，他也不由自主地张开了腿，直到两人的硬挺磨蹭在一起。

“你硬了，父亲。”康纳咬了咬海尔森的乳头，又害得他一阵颤栗。年轻人的另一只手向下解开了自己的裤子，把两人的阴茎握在了一起，轻轻地撸动起来，“被自己的儿子吸奶这么刺激吗？”

“康纳——你，你给我闭嘴。”老男人喘息着斥责不听话的儿子，然而全是无用功——他已经浑身发热，面色潮红，红酒味的信息素在情欲的蒸腾之下弥漫了整个房间。康纳捏着他的乳房，用力地几下揉捏，一股乳汁就淅沥沥地流了出来。年轻人俯下身去吮吻，一点一点地舔干净，再含着冒着奶香的尖端吮吸——又出奶了，羞耻和快感的双重刺激之下，老男人终于克制不住地呻吟出来。康纳一边吸着，一边摸到Omega的穴口，已经是湿漉漉的一片，仿佛是发情一般。

他直起身，抚摸着伴侣湿润的洞口，把人每一下细小的反应都收入眼底。海尔森已经完全勃起了，阴茎直挺挺地打着隆起的小腹，马眼流下来的前液打湿了前端。小腹上是他亲手画出来的花纹，深色的草药衬着人苍白的皮肤，格外像是某种艺术品。再往上就是被蹂躏得汁水四溅的乳房，两头都在颤颤巍巍地吐着奶，乳尖被康纳吸得发红。海尔森早就闭上了眼不肯再看，下唇都快咬得红肿，整个人面色潮红，头发散乱，热得额角冒汗，整个人湿淋淋地躺在康纳的身下大张着腿，潮湿的洞口在康纳的抚摸之下翕动着，下意识地收缩着，等待着让自己受孕的阳具再一次来临。

把老男人抱到怀里，让他背靠着自己，康纳把细细碎碎的吻落到老男人的耳廓边，肩膀上，鼻尖凑近后颈的腺体嗅闻，磨蹭着，手摸到两人的下身处，握着自己的根部耐心地在Omega已经湿成一片的洞口磨蹭。

“够了，康纳……”海尔森勉强捡回了点颐指气使的架势，扭过头来一口咬住儿子在耳垂边四处点火的唇，在唇舌交接之间喘息着开口，“再不进来就滚出去。”

得令的小狼崽缓缓地抬起胯，把自己的粗长送了进去。他不得不扶着海尔森，孕期的omega重心不稳，甬道这一下的刺激让老男人下意识往alpha的怀里缩。阴茎一点一点埋入海尔森的肉穴里，他克制不住地喘息着，颤抖着，直到把儿子的全部都吃了下去。康纳就这么把老家伙搂着，从后面吻着人的腺体，一遍又一遍舔舐自己留下的标记，一只手横跨男人的胸前，握着一侧乳房揉捏，另一只手托着伴侣隆起的小腹，下身缓慢温柔地往人身体里顶弄。

他俩都憋了太久，哪怕是医生宣布安全了的三个月后也只是互相磨蹭，并未做到最后一步。此时此刻，老男人的甬道明明应该为了生产而拓宽，但却牢牢地吸着年轻人的老二，又热又紧，每次进出都连带出一阵淫靡的水声。

“父亲，你怀孕了也这么湿……”康纳咬住怀中人的耳垂，一边抽插着一边揉捏人的乳房，“从上面一直湿到下面了。”

这平铺直叙的荤话几乎要让海尔森恼羞成怒，但却无法反驳——他只觉得浑身热得发烫，干渴无比，偏偏自己身体里还在不断地往外流水。无论是乳汁还是身下的淫液，全都被这个怀抱着他的小混蛋弄得全身都是，偏生还以这样的姿势被抱在怀里不断地往里操弄，让他想挣扎又挣扎不开，只能一下一下地被那根粗壮的肉棒碾开，理智与矜持一点一点被撞碎，最终松开牙关克制不住地呜咽呻吟起来。

“天啊，康纳——该死的……啊——”儿子硕大的肉茎一次又一次捅到他的子宫口，让他下意识地伸手护住了小腹。最敏感的软肉被一次又一次地碾过，酥麻的快感已经让海尔森管不了其他，只能瘫在alpha的怀里任由操弄。他快要到了。更危险的是，他感觉自己的乳房也变得越来越涨，刚刚吐了几轮奶的小口又在年轻人的揉搓下变得硬挺起来。他感到自己像是一艘困在巨浪中的帆船，破损的船体被不断地抛起，甩落，海浪拍击着他的身体，水流从船身上的破洞汩汩流出。他几乎要崩溃了，羞耻与快感的巨浪将他捧上了高潮。

“rake:ni……海尔森……”康纳的呼吸也早已变得粗重了，他克制不住，扶着老男人的胯骨重重按下又顶起，几乎要在里头成结一般刺进怀中人的体内——omega高潮时的甬道太紧致，太炙热了。几乎像是紧紧地吮着康纳的老二，还想要往里头越吞越深。他想要把这一切都咬着父亲的耳朵说给他听，看着老男人因为羞耻再次面色泛红，但那得等到以后了——此刻的海尔森已经完全瘫倒在了伴侣的怀中，浑身颤抖着，阴茎直挺挺地吐着白浊，奶水克制不住地从乳头流出，流到他先前画的花纹上，同草药糊在了一起，这保佑生育的图腾在某种意义上已经被还了愿。康纳拔了出来，又浓又多的alpha精液射在海尔森隆起的小腹上，像是对伴侣的再一次标记。

“……你这小混蛋。”海尔森磕磕绊绊地开口，嗓子已经哑了大半。“这回你的神灵绝不可能再看我们的孩子一眼了。”

“或许吧。”康纳有些不好意思地说，将自己的伴侣拢入怀中。“那我就再画一个。”


End file.
